


M'Lady

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Culture, Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Feudalism, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Master & Servant, Night, Nobility, Pre-Canon, Servants, Slavery, Worry, gem culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Pearl began the preparations at the start of sundown </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	M'Lady

Her Lady always returned when the moon was at its highest.

The Pearl made sure that everything was in order. The chambers clean, the fireplace heated, a vase of roses shipped from the planet _Lydius_ set on her desk. The Pearl wore her pink tunic, making sure that it had been laundered and ironed. She situated at the center of the room and faced the window, watching the orange moon rise in the night sky.

Her thoughts turned on to what her Lady might want upon her arrival. It all depended on how tired her Lady would be from her day. Today she had gone to the council to consult with The Diamonds (blessed may they be). Although she was bound by oath to never reveal what went on there, her mistress always regaled her servant with stories about her day. It was an odd thing for a noble gem to confide in a lowly servant like herself, but it made The Pearl feel special. Her Lady was kind and merciful, who knows that her fate might have been if she had been the servant to another warrior like gem.

The moon sat high in the dark black sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. The Pearl turned her head, expecting to hear her footsteps in the corridor and the turn of the doorknob. But the hall was as silent as it always was.

More time passed. The Pearl began to worry. What if something awful happened to her? What if she had been attacked? The nobility always fought among themselves and Her Lady had many enemies.

The Pearl tried to distract herself. She was late. Her Lady was just late. She was a strong gem who could protect herself. She had and will always return.

The moon had began to set when The Pearl finally heard something.

The door opened. Rose Quartz entered. She was clad in an elegant white dress with pink lining, her long beautiful hair up in a bun. It appeared that the council had worn her out.

"M'lady Quartz," she bowed her head.

She did not answer. She walked over to her desk and sat. She stared out the window.

"What would you like M'lady?" The Pearl asked as she approached her.

Lady Quartz let out a sigh as she cupped her cheek. Her eyes were full as she gazed up at the setting moon. 

"Are you tired M'lady?"

It wasn't like her to be this quiet, even if tired. It appeared that Her Lady was in a state of distress.

"Are you alright M'lady?"

Lady Quartz remained silent.

"Would you like a book M'lady? For me to brush your hair? A song?"

The anxiety bubbled inside The Pearl again. It took all that she had to keep calm as she questioned Her Lady again:

"M'lady I am filled with worry. What do you want me to do?"

Something that The Pearl said made Lady Quartz react. Her body turned and her eyes met The Pearl's:

"My Pearl, call me Rose."


End file.
